craedelfandomcom-20200214-history
Faiths Of Tellic
Cradelic Pantheon Each principality in the Cradelic Empire has their own patron Deity, these gods are not worshiped exclusively in their principality but throughout the whole cradle. They can be worshiped individually or as a whole. Patron Deities; Bectin: Phiroup, God of Paths and Walls Porta: Triciana, Goddess of Horizon, the Sky and sea. Crangnia: Thel-Ioun, God of Magic and Paradox E'Trina: Taress, Goddess of pestilence and fertility Matinska: Plocraicia, Goddess of knowledge and Secrets Shavizunark: Sizkark, God of Artifice and toil Lo Biele: Onjelie, God of Charity and Greed Daelought: Loraya, Goddess of Storms and serenity Illios donnix: Invarican Radiant Goddess, Goddess of nurturing and Dominion/Justice and Tyranny Deinksvund: Danastia, Goddess of war and sacrifice Hirvatyknia: Stuvink, God of joy and consequence Norswenark: Swuittia, Goddess of Rescue and Darkness Albatiia: Gor, God of Noble Savagery Eirebenacht: Stephrinym, goddess of freedom and obedience Craekap*: Grummsh, god of destruction and rebirth *Not currently a Cradelic Nation Cradelic Cults (Non-Patron Deities); The Raven Queen, goddess of life and death favoured in Deinksvund and Norswenark Ragnar, Warrior God of Martial Prowess favoured in Daelought Tentstrus , God of wind and tides favoured in Porta Other Deities Vecna, god of immortality favoured amongst evil necromancers The Cult of the Ruby Man, Psionic cult found mostly in the Hirvatyknian city of Ivika and in The Crystal lands The Cult of the Dragon Emperor, official religion of Xi'ji So Yei The Great Ancestor, the officlal relision of the Arunni Empire Grummish, Diety of the Orcs, not to be confused with Grummsh Nymerrik the Terrible, The Great Goblin Grox Thromsmash, The Troll King Valarie the Reed Witch, The Siren queen Alis the Wind Witch, The Harpy Queen Dwarven Pantheon Firanok, God of the Hold Ziz Rok, Goddess of Artifice and toil Plorrin, God of Earned wisdom Gor, God of noble Savagery Svetta, Goddess of mining Moradin, God of Uncompromising Virtue, builder of unbreakable bonds Gnomish Pantheon Rohill, Godess of villages and communities Darvin, Rock Gnome god of adventure Amostofu, Forest Gnome god of nature and stealth Jobiggings, God of noblitity and law Aruleous, God of commerce and craftwork Theo, God of loyalty and magic Elemental Lords Xychisterax: Lord of the South seas Kilistarix: Lord of the Glacial seas Jistrinax: The lord of blackwater Kiskdrakkos: Lord of the Glass sands Vlinkisdokks: Lord of the smoking mountain Klaskdiskos: Lord of the Flaming Crater Alon’votrae: The Cold north wind Alon’vorkis: The Warm South wind Alon’eardis: The thundercloud of the east Alon’eartrae: The cyclones of the west Dra: the shifting sands Vox: the great mountain Eph: The Deep cavern The Tree Song The Great Pine Gronis: King of the Fens and marshes Shrisha: Queen of the forests Phirrio: King of the Plains Morrad: King of the alpines Sshi’Grym: Queen of the desert Borendrin: Queen of the Tundra Grondorm: King of the waves Stephrinym: Goddess of the Glades The Titans Manithor, the mountain reaver Ilissia, the succubus queen Korithax, the keeper of the incubi Valistarin, ice lord of the wastes Ginfar, the warp weaver Kistrin, the kin slayer Grothix, the fortress Malishta, the queen of blood Drashakas, the Hunter Orcus, the Unforgettable The Lords of the Shadow Fell The Queen of Veils, Goddess of the night Dread Wraith Markus, Lord of new moon Dread Wraith White Rose, Lady of the radiant full moon Exalted Dread Wraith Taicondrius, Lord of the triumphant dawn Dread Wraith Nilikor, Lady of the waxing moon Dread Wraith Nilikon, Lord of the waning moon Exalted Dread Wraith Trinikus, Lady of the embracing dusk The World of Tellic Races of Tellic